prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC28
is the 28th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 563rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Cures enjoy some fun time on the beach, but because Towa cannot swim, she does not seem to be enjoying herself as much as the others. Meanwhile, Lock comes up with a new plan to attack the Cures and rob them of their powers. Synopsis Delighted, Haruka admires the scenery surrounding her and runs off with Pafu. Minami gently teases her when Kirara remarks on how amazing it is for them to be on a large, private island that belongs to the Kaido family. The girls approach the shore as Haruka attempts to blow up a beach ball, then while discussing that they can swim while there, the group head off to unpack their belongings- leaving a distraught Towa behind. Meanwhile, Lock observes the energy he and Shut have collected so far. It's not nearly enough yet. He attempts to think of how they can obtain a large boost of power when he suddenly recalls how the Cures gain their power, using the Princess Perfumes and it dons on him. He rises as lightning flashes from behind, revealing three, dangerous looking shadows. Having changed into their beach attire, Haruka, Yui, and Kirara run into the water as Pafu plays with a ball. Minami helps Pafu when she trips by tying her hair up, and Towa anxiously observes the water. She is caught off-guard when Kirara splashes her with water and feeling competitive, she joins the girls. Minami arrives with Pafu -still holding the ball- and Aroma and she apologizes for keeping them waiting. As soon as Haruka announces that they will play, Towa panics and suggests they play beach volleyball first; since Haruka took the time to blow it up. The girls agree, but she quickly manages to win the game for her and Kirara, followed by building large sandcastles resembling Pafu and Aroma, then they decide to smash watermelon in order to eat. They also play with water guns, observe shells, play capture the flag, and take pictures. By now, the girls realize they have essentially done everything they can on the beach. As they try to determine what to do next, Towa's uneasiness catches Yui's attention but she ignores it, asking where Pafu is instead. Seeing her paddling in the water alarms her, with Aroma flying over to join her. The girls run into the water until Yui confesses that she isn't very good at swimming and would rather use this time to look around the island and draw. The girls don't mind though, and Towa quickly attempts to confess as well; but seeing them all look at her, she claims she forgot something back at the room and runs off to retrieve it. While Haruka doesn't notice anything strange, the others give her a look of concern. Embarrassed, Towa runs off wondering why she can't manage to tell anyone. A while later they begin to wonder if maybe she isn't capable of swimming, with a surprised Haruka begins to feel badly for not realizing this. They observe the island and wonder if she might just be holding back out of concern she might upset them. As Towa continues to try to sort out her feelings, she is joined by Yui, who also forgot to get something. In hopes of cheering her up she shares the recent drawing she did of them at the festival, explaining how she enjoys drawing daily activities and remembers them so easily. Including this trip, which has made her so happy because even if she can't swim, they still had a lot of fun. Feeling saddened again, Towa confesses to being envious of Yui for her capabilities to openly tell others how she feels- but Yui claims that she is envious of Towa as well. She wants to help the others out because of how much she cares about them, so more than anything she would like to become a Pretty Cure. However, after seeing them protect everyone's dreams and realizing she isn't able to become a Pretty Cure, she wants to be able to tell everyone about their heroics some day. As long as they're all together and happy, then it will all work out. She shows Towa more drawings when suddenly, Lock shows up. He attempts to steal Yui's dream away but she resists, much to his and Towa's initial surprise. But he strengthens his ability and manages to lock her dream of becoming a picture book author away and it transforms into a picture book Zetsuborg. He takes off as Pafu and Aroma show up to witness this as Towa transforms into Cure Scarlet. From where they are, the trio recognize the cries belonging to the Zetsuborg and they prepare to head back to the beach house recalling that Towa and Yui are there. But before they can, Lock shows up again- a green-haired one. This is followed by one with blue hair, before the real Lock reveals himself standing behind the girls. Quickly they transform into Cure Flora, Mermaid, and Twinkle and the battle begins. As this is going on Towa easily stands against the Zetsuborg. She promises to save Yui and dodges its attacks before using Scarlet Illusion, to escape its attack, followed by Scarlet Blaze. It flaps its pages at her, blowing her backwards before releasing a barrage of colors in her direction. As this is going on the girls each attack a different Lock; with Flora battling on ground, Mermaid in the sea, and Twinkle in another area on the beach. But with their dress-up keys exposed the girls are unaware of his plan. Pafu and Aroma worriedly watch Towa fight, wondering if she will be okay when she finds Yui's dropped sketchbook. Seeing the Zetsuborg about to step on it, she rushes in its direction and slams into it, sending it flying back before it can crush the book. She happily looks to see it has been opened and observes the picture. Because of Yui helping her, she remembers everything she has learned from them up until now. She has always had them by her side, and because they have always been smiling with her, she has found a ring of friendship she belongs in. Scarlet switches to Mode Elegant and uses Phoenix Blaze to finish the Zetsuborg off. As this is going on the other three unlock Mode Elegant to use their finishing moves on the different Locks. But when nothing happens, the girls see a strange shadow appear on them before they are forced back to normal form. Lock reappears and momentarily exchanges words with Haruka before taking off, leaving her confused. Scarlet opens the lock to Yui's dreams and awaits for her to wake up. When she does, she smiles down to her as it dons on her what happened. Scarlet assures her that as her friend, she will always be there to save her, and to the girls surprise, they observe her sketchbook glowing. From it comes a brand new key. The girls regroup and while admiring its brilliance, none of them can recognize what type of key it is. However, Towa claims that this key represents Yui; a strong figure who has always watched out for them and has their best interest at heart. She is their personal sun. Yui happily holds Towa's hands and she hopes that her feelings will be able to continue lending them power in the future. With that, Towa forces herself to confess that she isn't able to swim and Haruka eagerly embraces her, causing them to fall over as Minami confesses that they had suspicions over her odd behavior earlier. She is alarmed that they could tell so easily, and she tells them off over not just openly bringing it up with her due to worrying so much. The trio suddenly run off and she angrily gives chase, followed by Yui, Aroma, and Pafu. As evening comes, the girls make their way back to the beach house. Aroma is delighted to have obtained another key, but as Haruka goes on to observe her own collection, she is startled upon realizing they're gone. Minami and Kirara look on to realize their own are gone too. They freak out realizing their keys have been stolen. As Lock sits within the throne room and observes all of the keys with his two clones, he remarks on how he has won. Major Events *Lock steals all of the Dress Up Keys except for Towa's. *Scarlet gains the Sun Dress Up Key. *Lock is revealed to have two clones of himself. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains * Lock * Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui Trivia * This is the second time Yui's dream is used to create the Zetsuborg. * Cure Twinkle is the featured soloist in the ending. * As of this episode, the Cures have found the tenth Dress Up Key, but lost the first nine of their keys. *The animation of Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle using their attacks on Lock's clones are the same as them using their attacks in the opening. *It is revealed in this episode that Towa is afraid of swimming. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes